Phenomenon
by Flekhitam
Summary: Sekali lagi dunia mulai berubah -menuju kejanggalan. Bahkan ia sendiri adalah perwujudan dari kejanggalan tersebut. Kekuatan yang mungkin hanya datang 1 kali dalam 1 umur masa dunia. Karna itulah dia merupakan ancaman yang membawa akhir


" _Ahh… sakit..."_

 _Kau pasti bisa… berjuanglah sebentar lagi."_

" _Ahh… ahh…"_

 _Di ruangan serba putih terdapat seorang wanita yang tengah menjalani proses persalinan, tangannya digenggam kuat oleh seorang pria. Pria itu khawatir cemas melihat wanita di depannya terlihat begitu kesakitan._

 _Di sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa dokter, dan suster yang membantu jalannya proses persalinan._

" _Sedikit lagi, kepalanya sudah mulai keluar. Tetap bernafas, ikuti arahan dokter," ujar suster sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan wanita itu._

" _Bernafas 1…2…3, dorong…!"_

" _Aaaahhhh…"_

" _Oaaaa….. Oaaa….." Kepala bayi itu sudah keluar sepenuhnya._

" _Bagus, ayo lagi Anda pasti bisa. Bernafas 1…2…3, dorong…!" Dokter itu memberikan arahan sekaligus sugesti selagi memegang lembut kepala bayi yang sudah keluar itu. Menampakan wajah kecil yang tengah menangis lumayan keras._

 _Pria yang memegang tangan wanita itu, seketika tersenyum walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat cemas, "Bagus, ayo terus sayang," ucapnya lirih._

" _Aku…. sudah tidak… kuat lagi…" Wanita itu menatap pria di sebelahnya dengan lirih._

 _Ucapan janggal itu, membuat sang pria semakin khawatir dan merasakan firasat tidak baik._

" _A-apa maksudmu?"_

" _Tolong jaga anak kita…" Dan seketika nafas wanita di depannya berhenti._

 _Genggaman di tangannya mengendur. Perlahan air keluar dari pelupuk mata birunya yang indah, namun terlihat sedikit gelap._

" _Tidak! Sayang, bertahanlah!"_

 _Pria itu bingung, cemas, khawatir, kaget, banyak emosi negatif yang merasuki dirinya. Namun ia masih berharap dan berpikir positif dengan kejadian ini._

 _Dokter dan suster di sana langsung melakukan serangkaian tindakan medis, tatkala melihat wanita itu berhenti bernafas._

" _Dokter! Tolong…! Selamatkan istri saya."_

 _Salah satu tangan pria itu memegang pundak dokter di hadapannya. Matanya menatap lekat wajah ayu dokter yang bergender wanita tersebut. Dokter, itu tersenyum lembut._

" _Deg."_

 _Namun seketika ekspresinya mengeras ketika dokter tersebut terlihat menyeringai_

… _bukan tersenyum._

" _Jleb…"_

 _Tiba tiba saja dari perutnya menyembul ujung pedang yang cukup besar. Darah mengalir deras membasahi lantai putih ruangan persalinan itu._

" _Ohokk…" Pria itu merasakan panas luar biasa di perutnya._

" _K-kau…"_

" _Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, malaikatku."_

" _Bruk…!"_

"Arrggghh…"

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana, terlihat pria bersurai pirang bangun dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi kaget dan nafasnya terburu buru. Peluh keringat terlihat di balik yukata yang ia pakai saat tidur.

"Apa apaan itu?"

Terdiam sebentar, ia kembali tersentak ketika mengingat gambaran aneh sebelumnya. Segera ia memegang perutnya, berusaha mencari kejanggalan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mati.

Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada apapun di perutnya. "Cuma mimpi." Ia menghela nafas pelan.

Ia menunduk dalam diam, poni pirangnya menutupi wajahnya, sehingga tidak terlihat ekspresinya seperti apa.

"Tapi, kenapa terasa nyata." ucapnya lirih sambil mengangkat dan menatap tangannya yang sedikit bergetar.

Ia menatap jam weker di samping futonnya, sekelibat ingatan langusng memasuki otaknya. "Sudah waktunya, kurasa aku harus bersiap siap sekarang." Tanpa membereskan futonnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

" **Phenomenon"** by Flekhitam

Flekhitam tidak mengklaim apapun dari Naruto dan Highschool DxD

 **Summary:** "Sekali lagi dunia mulai berubah –menuju kejanggalan. Bahkan ia sendiri adalah perwujudan dari kejanggalan tersebut. Kekuatan yang mungkin hanya datang 1 kali dalam satu umur masa dunia. Karna itulah dia merupakan ancaman yang membawa akhir."

 **Warning:** Alur lambat, bahasa semrawut, OOC!Naruto dan keanehan lainnya!

 **Chapter 1: "** Iblis!"

Sinar surya menyambut hangat warga kota Kuoh. Udara sejuk khas pagi hari berderu pelan. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kini tengah berjalan santai sambil menarik koper besar di tangannya. Matanya menatap daerah sekelilingnya, yang merupakan komplek perumahan yang cukup besar. Sepertinya ia tengah mencari sesuatu.

Cukup lama ia berkeliling di komplek perumahan itu, akhirnya di sebuah lapangan ia berhenti berjalan.

"Hmm… ini aku yang bodoh atau memang tempatnya di sini ya?"

Ia mengingat kembali bahwa ia baru saja kembali ke tempat ini, setelah 20 menit yang lalu berputar putar mengelilingi komplek. Menatap kertas di tangannya yang menggambarkan peta perumahan yang mengarahkan pada suatu titik di dalam komplek perumahan itu.

Ia menatap sekitarnya kembali.

Di sekelilingnya hanya ada lapangan dan hamparan rumput dengan luas sekitar 500 meter persegi. Sedangkan di sisi sisi lapangan tersebut terdapat banyak rumah besar yang mengelilinginya, kecuali salah satu bagian sisinya yang langsung menghadap ke jalan utama komplek.

"Mana mungkin si bodoh itu membiarkanku tinggal di sini?"

Namun matanya terhenti ketika ia melihat gubuk kecil di sudut lapangan tersebut.

"Gubuk?" Alisnya bertaut bingung.

"Mungkin aku bisa bertanya kepada pemilik gubuk itu."

Ia berjalan ke arah gubuk tersebut, dan ketika sampai di depan gubuk itu tangannya perlahan mengetuk pintu reot gubuk itu.

"Tok… tok… tok…"

"Maaf, apakah ada orang di dalam?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mencoba mengetuknya lagi, kini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Maaf, apakah ada orang di dalam?"

"Sebentar!"

Mendengar sahutan itu ia menghentikan ketukannya. Dari suaranya sepertinya ia seorang gadis.

"Cklekk."

Pintu di depan pemuda itu perlahan terbuka, menampakan sosok gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang terlihat cantik. Ia tersenyum manis menyambut datangnya pemuda di depannya.

"Selamat datang Nar-"

"Brakkk!"

Namun tepat sebelum gadis itu selesai berbicara, pemuda itu menutup dengan keras pintu reot gubuk tersebut dan berbalik badan, lalu berjalan patah patah meninggalkan gubuk itu, menghiraukan gadis cantik yang menyambutnya tadi.

Bulu kuduknya merinding, mengalami kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Katakan ini cuma mimpi, tidak mungkin." Ia menjambak keras surai pirangnya sambil tertawa lirih. Wajah horrornya menatap tanah dalam diam.

"Haha. Haha. Aku baru saja melihat gadis telanjang, mataku sudah tidak suci lagi."

Entah kenapa sekarang pemuda itu terlihat seperti orang gila. Dan bodohnya, bukannya yang tidak suci lagi adalah gadis itu?

Ya, setelah pintu gubuk itu terbuka, gadis itu memang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya. Dan itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa aba aba.

"Krieettt."

Pemuda itu mendengar bunyi karat yang dipikirnya pasti berasal dari pintu gubuk tempat tinggal gadis telanjang barusan.

"Naruto-san kenapa pintunya ditutup lagi?"

Suara itu membuat pemuda surai pirang bernama Naruto itu membalikan kepalanya horror.

Terlihat kini gadis tadi berlari pelan ke arahnya tanpa busana sedikitpun, bola bulat kencang indah miliknya berpantul pantul ria membuat kerajaan milik Naruto berdiri tanpa ia sadari. Seakan berefek slow motion pada dunianya.

Naruto hanya melotot tanpa seribu bahasa dengan wajah pucat pasi disertai dengan darah yang sedikit keluar dari hidungnya.

Dan tiba tiba saja gadis itu diam di depan Naruto dan menatapnya lekat lekat.

Ia memiringkan wajahnya.

"Apakah Naruto-san sakit?"

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam. Tangannya mencoba meraih dahi Naruto untuk mengecek kondisi kesehatan pemuda itu. Karna ia rasa Naruto seperti sedang tidak sehat.

Tanpa ia sadari dadanya menekan tubuh Naruto, yang membuat pemuda pirang itu merasakan betapa lembutnya anugrah Tuhan yang diberikan kepada mahluk bergender wanita tersebut. Dalam hatinya meringis, namun disaat yang bersamaan bersyukur juga karna merasakan nikmat dunia yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dalam seumur hidupnya.

Namun dengan segera ia membalikan badannya ketika mengingat sesuatu tentang gadis tersebut. Dan gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

Hening.

"Kenapa Phenex sepertimu ada di sini?" Nada suara Naruto berubah menjadi sedikit dingin.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Ia saling menautkan tangannya di depan dada, dan menunduk tanpa berani menatap Naruto.

"Tou-sama bilang, aku diberikan tugas untuk berada di dunia manusia bersamamu."

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras setelah mendengar kata yang diucapkan gadis tersebut. Ingatannya tentang dunia bawah kembali menghantui pikirannya.

"Dan kau percaya itu?"

Wanita itu kembali terdiam. "Aku hanya…" Gadis tersebut tidak melanjutkan ucapannya entah kenapa, ekspresinya pun tidak terlihat karna wajahnya menunduk, enggan mendongak ke atas. Namun Naruto masih menunggunya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Hening kembali.

Tak tega mendiamkan gadis itu, Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada gadis itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ada rasa iba ketika melihatnya telanjang bulat tanpa busana, walaupun itu juga merupakan nikmat tersendiri melihat bidada –iblis di depannya memiliki tubuh yang sangat menggoda. Lagipula jika ada orang yang melihatnya berduaan dengan gadis telanjang, apa yang bakalan terjadi? Untung saja komplek ini tidak cukup ramai.

"Pakai ini."

'Lagipula kenapa juga ia telanjang?'

Tanpa basa basi, gadis yang diketahui Phenex itu memakai jaket yang Naruto berikan.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia menatap kertas yang menjadi arahannya mencari tempat yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Dan itu memang jelas jelas ada di tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Dan juga Ia tak percaya akan bertemu kembali dengan gadis di belakangnya ini. Sudah cukup ia dipermalukan di dunia bawah. Kini ia bertemu kembali dengan keluarga iblis yang menjadi biang masalahnya. Namun, abaikan dulu itu.

Lalu untuk seukuran iblis, Lord Phenex terlalu kejam untuk membohongi gadis dibelakangnya ini. Ia tidak tahu apa apa, tapi ia diseret untuk masuk ke dalam masalahnya.

"Sudah kau pakai?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Su-sudah, tapi terlalu besar dan lengket." jawabnya malu malu.

Tiba tiba saja wajah Naruto memerah, tangannya bersidekap memegang keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Bodoh, perkataannya terdengar ambigu." bisiknya. Tentu saja kebesaran karna fisik Naruto secara alamiah laki laki lebih besar daripada perempuan, dan untuk lengket, salahkan pada kertas peta yang kini di pegangnya, pula orang tua bodoh yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di dunia lelah ia untuk memastikan tempat yang akan ditujunya itu.

Ia kembali mendesah dan membalikan badannya.

"Guooohhh."

Tiba tiba saja ia merasakan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Entah kenapa setelah melihat gadis Phenex itu yang sudah memakai jaketnya, darahnya langsung naik seketika sampai hidungnya tak mampu menampungnya lagi.

"Iblis memang luar biasa." Ia menutup hidungnya spontan.

"Maksud Naruto-san?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, dan menetralkan kembali pikirannya sejenak. 'Ketertarikannya luar biasa memikat hati manusia. Apalagi tubuhnya, entah itu anugrah atau memang Tuhan sengaja agar manusia mudah terbujuk oleh iblis ya?' pikirnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya berhalusinasi sesaat."

"Eh, begitukah?"

Naruto menatap kembali gadis di depannya. Wajah yang cukup imut, tapi terlihat dewasa, dan manik kuningnya yang berkilau. Surai pirang yang diikat di ujung rambutnya hingga mencapai panggul, membuat rambut dikepalanya sedikit mengembang. Kini ia memakai jaket oranye gelap milik Naruto, hanya disleting setengah dada sehingga belahannya terlihat, begitu juga tonjolan kecil di bagian kanan dan kiri dadanya. Bawahnya hanya tertutupi oleh bagian bawah jaket sampai setengah paha.

'Oke, siapa lelaki yang tidak terangsang bila melihatnya. Dasar iblis tidak tahu malu.'

Memikirkannya hanya membuat Naruto menjadi mati kutu di depannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, sampai lupa," gadis itu menepuk jidat lebarnya pelan. "Mulai sekarang Naruto-san akan tinggal di gubuk itu bersamaku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Jarinya menunjuk kepada gubuk kecil yang baru saja Naruto banting pintunya.

Naruto hanya menganga mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut.

Bahkan gubuk tersebut tidak lebih hanya rumah dengan tembok kayu, dan lantai jerami mirip seperti kandang ayam. Atapnya hanya ditutupi oleh beberapa lapis asbes, pintu yang terbuat dari lapisan seng itu sudah reot akibat ulahnya tadi. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat 1 kamar mandi, itupun tidak pantas disebut kamar mandi karna hanya ada air keran yang mengalir dari tabung drum besar disamping gubuk, yang berarti ia harus mengisi ulang air di sana, lalu lubang septic tank kecil untuk buang air. Dan sisanya hanya ruangan seluas 24 meter persegi yang terisi oleh tumpukan jerami.

"Apa kau bilang? Gubuk itu?" Naruto menunjuk gubuk itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Membuat aura di sekitar Naruto semakin runyam.

"Bersamamu?"

Kembali gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan, terkutuk kau orang tua bejat." Tiba tiba saja Naruto memukul dinding rumah besar di sebelah dengan depresi.

Gadis pirang itu hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan tersebut.

Naruto jatuh berlutut, tangannya ia tengadahkan ke atas "Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan?"

"Woi! Siapa yang menggedor-gedor dinding rumahku?!"

.

.

 **Phenomenon**

.

.

"Apa apaan tua bangka itu? Menyuruhku tinggal di gubuk, ada gadis yang belum aku kenal dekat yang akan tinggal bersamaku, dan sekarang…

Kenapa aku harus bersekolah?"

Kini Naruto dan gadis surai pirang pucat itu tengah berjalan menuju akademi Kuoh. Akademi yang akan menjadi sekolah baru bagi Naruto.

"Naruto-san jangan suka mengeluh, sekolah rame lo."

Naruto kembali teringat sekolahnya di dunia bawah dulu. Dan itu hanya membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Yang ia tahu selama sekolah di dunia bawah adalah penyiksaan. Dirinya hanya dipaksa untuk menjadi alat perang. Berlatih, tanding, sekarat, berlatih, tanding, sekarat, itulah siklus kehidupannya selama di sekolah dahulu.

Tidak cukupkah penderitaannya ketika ia baru saja sampai di sini? Kalau diingat ingat kembali bahkan tadi sebelum berangkat, Naruto tidak tau harus ganti baju di mana, mandi di mana, dan tidur di mana, belum lagi tetangga sebelah yang mencekcoki dirinya akibat ia memukul dinding rumahnya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat pelipis Naruto cenat cenut tidak karuan. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, menghiraukan tatapan orang orang disekitarnya yang menatapnya aneh.

Ia memalingkan wajah ke gadis di sampingnya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri,"Aku?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ya, walaupun aku pernah melihatmu, dan aku tau kau ini iblis Phenex, tapi aku tidak tau nama aslimu siapa."

Ia tersenyum manis, "Namaku, Charlotte Phenex, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Natasha!" ucapnya semangat.

"Heh? Siapa itu Natasha?"

"Itu, aku pernah lihat di iklan televisi, ettoo… aku lupa iklan apa, tapi aku suka nama Natasha."

Naruto seketika memucat ketika mengingat kembali iklan TV yang pernah ditontonnya. Iklan Natasha adalah iklan kndm dewasa yang akhir akhir ini sering ditayangkan di televisi, memang konten iklannya menarik dan tidak ada unsur dewasanya, namun barang yang diiklankannya… sudahlah.

'Aku lupa dia bodoh,' batinnya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, dan merutuki kebodohannya untuk menanyai hal itu ke gadis polos di sebelahnya.

Naruto pikir dunia sudah berjalan ke arah yang sama sekali tidak berujung. Mahluk mahluk-Nya yang memiliki eksistensi tersendiri di dunia ini menjadi tidak sebagaimana mestinya, bahkan ada yang dapat keluar dari sistem yang dibuat-Nya itu sendiri. Yang Naruto tahu iblis adalah mahluk licik yang menghasut manusia untuk jatuh ke neraka dan menjadikan manusia itu sebagai kaumnya. Tapi, yang Naruto lihat saat ini adalah wanita polos dengan tampang tak berdosa yang sudah dibodohi oleh kaumnya sendiri.

'Ya, lagipula bukan urusanku juga.'

Dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di kandang ayam itu?"

"Hush, Naruto-san jangan panggil rumah kita kandang ayam."

Charlotte memegang dagu dengan jari telunjuknya, dan pandangannya ke atas seperti sedang mengingat ngingat sesuatu. Dalam pose ini Naruto rasa gadis di sampingnya ini memang benar benar imut.

"Um, baru sekitar 2 minggu mungkin."

"Dan kau betah tinggal di gubuk itu?"

"Uhm."

Charlotte mengangguk mantap, dan itu membuat Naruto menepuk mukanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Lord Phenex untuk membuatkanmu, mansion di sini? Bukankah itu mudah bagi iblis sepertinya?"

Charlotte terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ayah bilang, ada banyak hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa membuat mansion di sini."

"Lalu kenapa gubuk tua?! Bukannya bisa di apartemen?!"

"Aku rasa tidak perlu, ini juga sudah cukup."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras. 'Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Lagipula kenapa juga aku mau tinggal di kandang ayam?' Cukup Naruto dibuat kesal dengan orang orang yang mempermainkan hidupnya, apalagi gadis polos di sampingnya ini.

Naruto kembali mengingat perjanjiannya dengan seseorang di dunia bawah. 'Kalau bukan karna tua bejat itu aku tidak akan mau tinggal di kandang ayam itu.'

Hening beberapa saat.

Hingga Charlotte menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu di depannya.

"Nah, itu dia Naruto-san."

Perhatian Naruto teralih kepada bangunan yang ditunjukan oleh Charlotte. Tidak tepat dibilang bangunan juga, karna kalau dilihat lihat lagi di depannya ini mirip seperti komplek kecil yang berisikan lapangan dan bangunan bangunan yang cukup besar. Naruto juga melihat banyak sekali manusia berseragam yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing masing.

"Apa kita pindah rumah?"

"Bukan, Naruto-san. Itu adalah sekolah yang bakal Naruto-san tempati."

"Oh, cukup bagus. Tapi sayang ternyata kita bukan pindah rumah."

Ia menghela nafas, baginya yang jarang sekali ke dunia manusia, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sekolah yang manusia ciptakan. Berbeda sekali dengan sekolah yang berada di tempatnya dulu.

'Andai saja rumahku sebesar ini.'

Charlotte dan Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang utama sekolah tersebut. Tatapan heran dan tertarik dari orang orang di sekitarnya membuat Naruto sedikit risih.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" Bisik Naruto kepada Charlotte.

"Mungkin karna Naruto-san baru pertama kali ke sini, jadi murid murid di sini heran dengan kehadiranmu."

Naruto membalas tatapan murid murid di sana dengan senyum yang terpaksakan, membuat murid murid di sekelilingnya seketika menjauh dan mengabaikannya.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan. 'Apa apaan mereka? Sudah kuberikan senyum terbaik, malah jadi menjauh. Aku tidak mengerti, dasar manusia.'

"Nah, Naruto-san, bawa ini ke ruang administrasi di sana. Nanti Naruto-san tinggal mengikuti intruksi guru di sana."

Charlotte memberikan sebuah map coklat yang cukup tebal dan menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang cukup besar di salah satu bangunan di depannya. Mungkin isinya adalah dokumen dokumen keterangan Naruto yang perlu diinput kembali ke database sekolah.

Ia mengambilnya dan menatap Charlotte yang tersenyum manis. "Aku duluan ya, teman temanku sudah menunggu di sana."

Naruto melihat beberapa murid perempuan melambaikan tangannya di kejauhan. Ia mengangguk pelan. Lalu Charlotte berlari kecil menghampiri teman temannya tersebut.

"Siapa dia?"

"Pacarmu ne, Natasha-chan?"

"Bu-bukan, dia hanya temanku, kebetulan dia baru masuk hari ini, jadi aku mengantarnya agar tidak tersesat."

'Eh, jadi mereka benar benar memanggilnya Natasha?' cengo Naruto.

Menggeleng pelan, ia langsung berjalan ke arah bangunan yang ditunjukan oleh Charlotte.

Naruto tak habis pikir, sejak kapan mahluk supranatural benar benar masuk ke dalam kehidupan manusia. Bahkan mereka dengan seenak perutnya memanipulasi manusia agar mereka dapat hidup berdampingan dengan mereka tanpa dicurigai. Ia jadi khawatir dengan dunianya saat ini. Yang jelas ini sudah sangat menyimpang.

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan bersama wanita paruh baya yang merupakan wali kelas barunya.

Tepat di depan ruang kelas yang bertanda 3-1 mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Sudah sampai, Naruto-san tunggu dulu di sini, ketika saya memanggilmu masuk, Naruto-san segera masuk ya."

Naruto tersenyum simpul menanggapi guru barunya itu. Ia menunggu di depan pintu setelah gurunya itu masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi anak anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Naruto-san, silakan masuk."

Setelah mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto segera memasuki kelasnya dan berdiri di hadapan teman teman barunya.

"Ha-halo, nama saya Naruto, saya pindahan dari inggris. Mohon bantuannya."

"Woaah, dari inggris katanya. Mungkin dia bisa mengajari kita bahasa Inggris."

Seketika wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Ya, sebenarnya ia bukan dari inggris, hanya saja agar perkenalannya tidak terlalu pendek ia mengaku ngaku berasal dari inggris karna rambutnya yang pirang.

"Naruto-san, apa margamu? Rasanya tidak enak jika kami langsung memanggil namamu."

"Ti-tidak ada, kami di inggris tidak memakai nama keluarga. Dan namaku memang hanya Naruto, jadi jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku Naruto."

"Uhm, Ngomong ngomong bahasa jepangmu lancar juga ya walaupun dari inggris."

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kering, karna mengetahui bahwa dirinya memang bisa seluruh bahasa yang merupakan salah satu kemampuannya.

"Baiklah, anak anak lanjutkan perkenalannya nanti saat istirahat. Naruto-san, silakan duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan di sana." Wali kelasnya menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong dekat pintu keluar kelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

"Naruto-san ya? Salam kenal. Namaku Rias Gremory, panggil aku Rias."

Naruto menatap gadis bersurai merah yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ah iya Rias-san, Naruto, panggil aku Naruto."

Dan kelas pun berjalan seperti biasanya hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Totenotet, tenotetot, selamat beristirahat, jangan lupa buang sampah pada tempatnya. Totenotet, tenotetot."

Naruto yang mendengar bel tersebut seketika kaget dan menatap speakter kelasnya horror.

"Apa apaan bel sekolah itu?"

Perlahan ia merapikan buku dan alat tulis di atas mejanya. Sekolah cukup melelahkan walau hanya baru berjalan setengah hari. Namun begitu ia sanggup untuk mencerna setiap pelajaran yang ia dapatkan di sini. Bahkan mungkin ada beberapa pelajaran yang bisa ia terapkan dalam kekuatannya, seperti konsep blackhole serta ruang dan waktu. Karna di dunia bawah yang dipelajari hanya cara bertarung, dan mengembangkan teknik khas dari masing masing ras, tidak ada pelajaran mengenai penelitian alam sampai ke titik yang sangat kecil, lagipula dunia bawah dan dunia manusia memiliki perbedaan material yang sangat berbeda. Manusia memang hebat dalam berkembang, jika dibandingkan mahluk supranatural yang ilmunya lebih condong ke kekuatan dari ras masing masing.

"Ne, Naruto-san, bagaimana jika berkeliling sekolah bersamaku?"

Gadis bersurai merah disampingnya menepuk pundaknya pelan, dan tersenyum simpul.

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah jika Rias-san tidak keberatan."

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

Rias berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya. Siswa siswi yang melihatnya keduanya berjalan keluar hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Yah, sudah sepantasnya yang cantik dengan yang tampan."

"Apalah daya seseorang sepertiku."

"Padahal aku ingin mengajak Naruto-san berjalan jalan. Tapi Rias-sama terlihat bersemangat."

Dan semuanya menatap pintu keluar kelasnya bersamaan.

"Huhhhh."

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Rias tengah berkeliling di sekitar sekolah. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin untuk makan siang. Mereka duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku dekat jendela.

"Ehem, Rias-san. Apakah memang siswa siswi di sekolah ini, suka menatap orang dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Bisik Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Rias hanya tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja Naruto-san, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa."

Naruto menatap Rias bingung, namun ia segera menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Naruto-san, apakah kau tertarik untuk masuk salah satu klub di sekolah ini?"

Naruto yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk cup ramennya seketika menatap ke luar jendela, terdapat beberapa siswa yang mengadakan kegiatan klub, seperti bermain basket, futsal, softball, dan lain lain. Walaupun belum waktunya pulang sekolah.

"Yang Rias-san maksud itu seperti itu?"

Rias mengikuti arah pandangan mata Naruto.

"Yap."

Naruto menggeleng geleng, "Aku rasa tidak perlu Rias-san, aku harus bekerja paruh waktu sepulang sekolah untuk menghidupi kehidupanku sendiri."

Ia mengingat kembali kalau orang tua bejat yang menyuruhnya hidup di sini hanya memberikannya biaya sekolah dan makan, itupun mungkin hanya makanan cup seperti yang akan ia makan saat ini.

Seketika Rias terlihat menyeringai. Namun segera tersenyum lembut kembali ketika Naruto menatapnya lekat lekat.

Naruto sedikit heran, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan mulai memakan ramennya.

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa menjamin kehidupanmu, jika Naruto-san ikut dalam klubku?"

"Hah? Memangnya ada klub yang bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, salah satunya adalah klubku."

Naruto menghentikan makannya. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, dan hal itu membuat Rias sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa yang dilakukan klubmu?"

Rias tiba tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya dan memberikan Naruto secarik kertas yang terdapat simbol lingkaran aneh di depannya, dan peta yang menunjukan suatu lokasi di lingkungan sekolahnya. Ia membalikan kertasnya, dan ia dapat dengan jelas melihat sebuah tulisan.

"Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib?"

Naruto menatap Rias seakan bertanya. "Datanglah ke ruang klubku sepulang sekolah, kau akan tahu di sana. Selamat menikmati harimu Naruto-san."

Setelah mengatakan itu Rias melenggang pergi sambil tersenyum puas. Dan Naruto hanya acuh tak acuh menanggapinya, dan lanjut menyantap ramennya.

Selesai makan Naruto langsung pergi kembali ke kelasnya dan memulai jam pelajaran terakhirnya.

"Tonetotet, tenotetot, sampai jumpa esok hari, hati hati di jalan, tonetotet, tenotetot."

Naruto kembali sweatdrop setelah mendengar bel pulang tersebut.

'Memangnya ini Sekolah Dasar apa?' pikirnya.

Perhatiannya teralih pada guru di depannya yang sudah siap untuk keluar kelas. "Baiklah sampai di sini pelajaran hari ini, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

"Ha'i, terima kasih sensei!"

Semua siswa langsung membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, bersiap untuk pulang dan menjalankan aktivitasnya masing masing. Beberapa dari mereka mengajak Naruto untuk sekedar nongkrong untuk mengakrabkan diri, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum serta mengangguk pelan.

"Okee, kami tunggu sore ini di kafe dekat stasiun ya Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat teman temannya yang berjalan keluar kelas.

'Kurasa hidup dengan manusia tidak buruk juga.'

Lalu ia menatap ke bangku sebelahnya yang kosong. Setelah dipikir pikir sejak istirahat tadi Rias ternyata tidak kembali ke kelasnya.

'Apakah ia membolos?'

Cukup lama ia menatap bangku tersebut, Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengambil secarik kertas di saku celananya. Menatapnya sebentar dan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan mengunjunginya sebentar."

Setelah selesai membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, Naruto berjalan keluar dan berniat untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat yang ditunjukan oleh kertas di tangannya.

Di persimpangan lorong ia bertemu dengan Charlotte dan teman temannya. Naruto bilang agar dia pulang duluan karena Naruto punya urusan sebentar. Dan Charlotte hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi pulang bersama teman temannya.

Tak lama kini ia sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Ia menatap ke depan dan terlihat sebuah bangunan bergaya eropa yang terlihat cukup tua.

"Apakah ini ruang klubnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

Naruto rasa untuk ruangan klub, ini cukup berlebihan untuk memberikannya sebuah bangunan. Namun Naruto tetap berjalan dan tiba di depan pintu bangunan tersebut. Melihat ada tombol kecil di sebelah pintu ia menekannya pelan.

"Teng tong."

Menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang siswa laki laki yang tampan membungkuk kepadanya. Naruto rasa ia adalah salah satu anggota dari klub yang Rias punya.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-senpai. Perkenalkan nama saya Yuuto Kiba, senpai bisa memanggilku Kiba saja."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perilaku laki laki tampan bernama Kiba di depannya. "A-ah, baiklah Kiba, tak usah kaku begitu, anggap saja kita seumuran."

"Ha'i Naruto-san, ayo ikuti aku. Buchou sudah menunggumu."

Setelah itu Naruto masuk dan Kiba menutup pintunya serta menuntun Naruto untuk ke ruangan klubnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Sepintas Naruto cukup takjub dengan interior dari bangunan klub milik Rias ini. Walaupun terlihat tua dari luar, ternyata bangunan ini memiliki banyak sekali furniture yang terlihat mahal, seperti lukisan, patung dan pajangan lemari. Dan bangunan ini juga lebih mirip rumah daripada ruang klub, terdapat kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dapur, dan sebagainya.

Naruto yang mengingat gubuk tuanya seketika meringis.

'Ruangan klub aja udah kayak gini, bagaimana gubuk tempatku tinggal bisa dikatakan rumah?'

Bahkan airpun ia harus meminta ke tetangga sebelahnya.

'Miris sekali hidupku.'

Ia bahkan pernah mengutuk Dewa Takdir akibat takdirnya yang sangat miris. Dan alhasil musibah langsung menimpanya. Mengingat hal itu sepertinya ia harus sering bersyukur daripada mengutuk takdir.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto murung seketika berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah pintu besar. "Ada apa Naruto-san? Kau kelihatan gelisah."

Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa apa, tidak usah dipikirkan Kiba."

Menanggapi perkataan Naruto, Kiba tersenyum. "Kalau ada masalah Naruto-san bisa ceritakan saja padaku, akan aku dengarkan."

"A-ah, terima kasih Kiba."

"Tidak masalah."

Kiba mengetuk pintu besar di depannya. Selang beberapa detik pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seorang yang pernah Naruto lihat di kelas barunya. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Himejima Akeno, teman dekat Rias.

Ia terlihat tersenyum.

"Ara ara, kalian udah sampai ternyata. Silakan masuk Naruto-san, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Seketika Naruto takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, berinterior eropa tua, banyak sekali barang barang yang terlihat mahal sekali harganya.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

'Kalo ini sih, lebih tepat disebut rumah bangsawan.'

Ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan duduk di salah satu sofa di depannya setelah Akeno mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, sungguh ini adalah ruangan bangsawan. Perilaku Akeno dan Kiba juga seperti bangsawan. Apakah mereka berasal dari kalangan bangsawan?

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. Merasakan empuknya sofa yang ia duduki ini.

"Naruto-san."

Tiba tiba saja seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang, sensasi lembut langsung Naruto rasakan di kepalanya tatkala orang tersebut memeluknya. Naruto rasa ia juga kenal suara ini.

Naruto seketika naik darah, wajahnya memerah ketika mengingat sensasi yang tidak asing ini. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang.

Dan yang ia lihat adalah 2 gundukan besar yang terlihat kencang menyentuh rambutnya lembut.

"Gyaaa… apa yang kau lakukan!"

Naruto menjauh dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di balik badan Kiba yang berdiri di sebrang sofa yang ia diduduki barusan.

"Hahaha, Naruto-san kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?"

"Ara ara, Naruto-san pemalu ternyata."

Naruto yang mendengar itu wajahnya semakin memerah dengan cepat.

"Ja-jangan bercanda seperti itu, bisa saja aku menyerangmu kalau aku tidak menahan nafsuku Rias-san."

"Silakan saja jika Naruto-san mau."

"Guoohhh."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung jatuh terpingkal kebelakang. Tak ia sangka ternyata Rias-san sangat agresif, dan tubuhnya yang bohai itu membuatnya sangat mendukung hal tersebut. Belum lagi parasnya yang bisa dibilang cantik itu mengatakan perkataan itu dengan wajah yang malu malu.

"Hihihi, bercanda Naruto-san, silakan duduk kembali. Akeno tolong siapkan teh untuk kita semua, ada yang bakal kita bahas hari ini bersamanya."

Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya telah duduk di sofa sambil meminum teh yang dibuatkan Akeno. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih terlihat memerah.

Rias yang melihat itu kembali tertawa. "Minumlah Naruto-san, selagi masih hangat."

Naruto mengangguk, ia menghirup harumnya teh tersebut dan segera menyesapnya perlahan.

"Teh ini enak Akeno-san."

"Uhu, terima kasih Naruto-san."

Naruto meletakan kembali cangkir tehnya di meja. Kini Kiba dan Naruto duduk bersebrangan dengan Rias dan Akeno, mereka dipisahkan oleh meja kotak di hadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana Rias-san?"

Rias yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan bangunan ini Naruto-san?"

Bukannya menjawab Rias malah melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"E-eh, gimana ya? Kurasa ini terlalu mewah untuk disebut ruangan klub. Karna ini lebih mirip bangunan bangsawan."

"Jika Naruto-san masuk klub ini, Naruto-san akan memilikinya. Dan Naruto-san bebas untuk menggunakan bangunan ini."

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar"

Tapi seketika Naruto kembali tenang.

"Ah, kurasa itu tidak cukup."

Rias tersenyum kecut. Ia rasa pemuda dihadapannya ini cukup sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. "Naruto-san juga kalau ingin, bisa bermain sama kami."

Tiba tiba saja Rias dan Akeno sengaja membusungkan dada besar mereka tepat di depan muka Naruto.

"Gleekkk."

Naruto menelan ludah melihat pemandangan seksi di depannya. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak Rias-san, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Ahh… ternyata kau susah dibujuk juga ya."

Naruto tertawa garing sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu langsung ke intinya saja."

Rias menatap Kiba dan Akeno perlahan.

Dan seketika Kiba, Akeno, dan Rias berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Battsss."

Sepasang sayap kelelawar tiba tiba langsung menyembul dari punggung mereka. Dan itu sukses membuat perhatian Naruto teralih.

Cukup hening beberapa saat.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya kembali menyesap tehnya. Dan hal itu malah membuat Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba sweatdrop.

"Ada apa? Ngapain kalian ngeluarin sayap kalian dihadapanku?"

Kening Rias berkedut mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Kiba dan Akeno kembali duduk, setelah melihat Rias duduk dan memijit keningnya.

"Kau tidak kaget Naruto-san?" Kini Kiba yang bertanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Untuk apa kaget? Aku sudah tau kalian adalah iblis kok."

Kembali hal yang dikatakan Naruto membuat ketiga iblis di ruangan tersebut kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Naruto-san?"

"Naruto-san manusia kan?"

Kiba dan Akeno langsung menanyainya kembali.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Anggap saja aku punya kekuatan yang bisa membedakan manusia dengan mahluk lainnya."

Rias menyeringai. Ternyata manusia pilihan di hadapannya benar benar memiliki potensi yang kuat untuk ia jadikan sebagai peeragenya. Hal yang tadi Naruto utarakan menandakan Naruto bukan manusia biasa.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana Naruto-san? Berniat untuk bergabung dengan kami? Keluarga Gremory sangat menghargai bawahannya."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Menghargai? Bukannya iblis kerjanya untuk menindas?"

Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba terdiam. Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sudah bertemu banyak mahluk seperti kalian, dan jika kalian menganggapku adalah manusia yang bisa memberikan jiwanya kepada mahluk seperti kalian. Berarti kalian telah salah pilih."

Naruto segera berdiri dan hendak pergi. "Terima kasih atas jamuannya, aku ada urusan dengan teman temanku."

Namun segera ia dihadang oleh Kiba yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan satu satunya pintu keluar klub ini.

Naruto memandang Kiba sengit. Sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Cklekk."

Tiba tiba saja pintu besar tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat bersama dengan gadis bersurai perak.

Melihat ada celah Naruto segera berlari melewati Kiba yang tersadar telah mengabaikan Naruto.

"Braakk."

Dengan cepat Kiba mengantisipasi Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-san, setelah mengetahui semua hal ini, kau tidak diizinkan untuk pergi begitu saja."

Tiba tiba saja Naruto sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan Kiba yang berada di atasnya.

Hyoudou Issei, nama pemuda bersurai coklat yang baru datang langsung terheran heran. "I-ini ada apa Buchou?"

Sedangkan gadis bersurai perak yang bernama Toujo Koneko hanya acuh tak acuh dan segera duduk di sofa dan mengambil beberapa cemilan. Rias dan Akeno masih duduk dengan tenang di sofanya.

"Cih, apa maumu iblis?"

"Bisakah Naruto-san kembali duduk dengan tenang tanpa melawan?"

Naruto menggertakan gigi kesal. "Urus urusanmu sendiri iblis, aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian!"

"Sepertinya dia keras kepala Buchou." Akeno menatap Rias dengan pandangan sayu.

Rias menghela nafas. "Seret saja ke sini Kiba. Lagipula ia tidak bisa melawan."

"Ha'i Buchou. Issei-kun bantu aku untuk menyeretnya ke sofa."

Issei yang sedari tadi melamun langsung membantu Kiba menyeret Naruto dengan menahan kakinya. Sedangkan Kiba menahan tangannya dan membuatnya berdiri menghadap ke arah Rias.

"Jadi masih ingin memberontak Naruto-san?"

"Jangan membuatku marah Iblis, kalian pasti akan menyesal."

Semua yang berada diruangan itu kecuali Naruto, tertawa kecil seketika.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau perbuat Naruto-san." Kiba mencemoohnya.

Naruto terlihat kesal sekali. Ia ingin melawan, namun ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah di wilayah Iblis Gremory dan Sitri. Salah langkah, bisa saja menyebabkan hal buruk akan terjadi. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu. Karna ia tidak ingin masa lalunya terulang kembali saat ini.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Apa yang kau inginkan Iblis?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Jadilah pelayanku Naruto-san."

"Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Aku tidak mau iblis."

Cukup lama Naruto memandang tajam Rias.

Naruto mendadak melawan dengan keras. Kiba dan Issei yang menahannya tiba tiba terkaget dengan tenaga Naruto yang cukup besar untuk melawan tenaga mereka. Secara mereka adalah iblis yang fisiknya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan manusia.

Naruto berusaha merentangkan tangannya yang dikunci oleh Kiba, dan ia juga berusaha melebarkan kakinya.

"Sial, dia kuat sekali."

"Issei, jangan lengah."

"Ugh…"

'Sedikit lagi.' Batin Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja setelah tangan dan kaki Naruto terbuka cukup lebar, dengan cepat Naruto menelungkupkan kembali tangan dan kakinya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Naruto langsung merentangkan kembali tangan dan kakinya.

"Brakkk."

Dan itu sukses membuat Kiba terlempar kebelakang, dan Issei yang tersungkur.

Hal itu sukses membuat kaget seluruh iblis di ruangan itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto memijit pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat kuncian kuat dari Kiba.

"Hukum kekekalan momentum. Membuka ruang untuk memberikan momentum yang lebih besar dengan cepat, aku sengaja untuk memaksakan tangan dan kakiku merentang untuk memberikan ruang bagiku untuk kembali merentangkannya kembali setelah menelungkup agar kecepatan menghasilkan momentum yang besar. Itu akan membuat tenaga kalian kalah melawan tenagaku yang diperkuat dengan momentum. Terutama kalian tidak memasang kuda kuda yang kuat sehingga tumbukannya terasa kuat bagi kalian."

Mudahnya kalian bisa membayangkan sebuah bola bilyar yang mengenai bola bilyar lainnya. Jarak antara bola bilyar yang akan diluncurkan dengan bola bilyar yang menjadi sasaran dengan kecepatan bola bilyar berhubungan satu sama lain, karena terdapat percepatan. Tepat saat menumbuk bola bilyar yang lain, kecepatan berada di titik maksimal, diperkuat dengan massa bola tersebut. Bola yang tertumbuk akan memental dengan cepat, dan bola yang menumbuk akan diam di tempat tumbukan tersebut.

"Kalian mempelajarinya ketika sekolah bukan? Tumbukan lenting sebagian?"

Semua iblis di sana kembali terdiam.

"Atau kalian hanya mementingkan kekuatan semata?"

Naruto menatap mata mereka satu persatu.

"Itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh. Pantas untuk iblis seperti kalian."

"Swusshh."

Dan setelah hal itu Naruto lontarkan, sebuah pedang sudah berada dilehernya.

Kiba menggeram, ia mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat pada urat nadi leher Naruto, yang mungkin terluka sedikit akan membuat banyak darah keluar, dan mati karna kehabisan darah.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-san?"

Jujur dalam hati Naruto, ini adalah hal yang gawat, bagaimanapun juga jika kepalanya putus pasti ia akan mati. Namun ia tidak ingin menampakan wajah panik, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Kini otaknya harus berpikir keras untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

"Ekhem." Naruto berdehem pelan, tangannya ia masukan ke saku.

"Jangan bergerak, atau kepalamu akan terpisah dari lehermu."

Naruto menutup matanya. "Bukannya tidak sopan berperilaku seperti itu kepada tamu, terutama kepada kakak kelasmu ini, Kiba?"

Kiba mendecih. "Kini sudah tidak berlaku lagi Naruto-san."

"Hah… baiklah, aku punya penawaran kepada kalian."

Rias dan Akeno yang sedari tadi diam, langsung tersadar dan berdiri menghadap Naruto. Koneko hanya diam tidak peduli. Issei yang tadi tersungkur kini sudah berada di samping Buchounya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Rias menatap Naruto lekat lekat. "Apa itu Naruto-san?"

"Salah satu dari kalian bertarunglah denganku!"

 **TBC**

Gimana? Silakan berikan review kalian mengenai fic pertamaku ini. Saya sengaja tidak mencantumkan begitu banyak spoiler di bagian summary dan warning, karna untuk kelancaran alur cerita yang bakal di buat.

Saya sangat menghargai setiap review yang kalian berikan. Saran bisa saya tanggapi tapi, jika bisa mengubah sebagian besar cerita, maaf tidak bisa saya realisasikan. Jadi

 _feel free to review ok_!

Dadah!


End file.
